Amira Washington
is one of the main characters of Pretty Cure Cosmos. She is the pretty cure of America and she represents the courage of America. She lives in Washington DC and is a first year student in Mozart Academy. Her main catchphrase is . Her Pretty Cure alter ego is . Her theme color is blue and her main power is water. Etymology : Is a common Hebrew or Arabic Feminine name meaning "Princess". Another meaning for Amira is "Treetop". Her name can be spell as Emira, with Amira being the most popular spelling. : Is a surname to reference the 1st President's surname. It also makes other references to Washington DC and Washington himself. History TBA Bio Personality She is very kind and generous to many students and people around her. She is very polite and can hesitate to fight at times. Her courage for her country is her biggest advantage to fight against the evil, though her act of shyness at first can be a disadvantage. She is shy at times, and can't let herself from hesitating a bit when meeting a stranger or a new monster to fight. Other than that, she is very determined which helps her through life and battles. Appearance In casual clothes, her hair is dirty brown and is up in pigtails, with the end being curly cues. She wears a navy blue dress, with a fuchsia bodice with yellow buttons on it. The dress goes down to her thighs, with stitches to give her dress some detail. Under, she wears a plain white polo shirt with a folded collar. She also wears a red bow tie that hangs to her chest with the sleeves of the polo shirt going down to her elbows. To complete the look, she wears knee high socks and brown Mary Jane shoes. In her portal clothing, her hair stays dirty brown and is in pigtails, but are hold up by wing like bows and doesn't have full curly cues. She wears a white, long-sleeved, polo shirt with a folded collar. It's tucked into a red skirt that goes down to her thighs. To separate the two, there is a piece of ribbon around her waist. There is a white bow attached to the back of the blue ribbon, with ending strips of white ribbon from the bow hanging down to her thighs. To complete the look, she wears white knee high socks and brown Mary Jane shoes. As Cure Freedom, TBA Relationships * Logan Washington: Amira looks up to her father for guidance and how she will be as great as him. She has a strong father and daughter relationship with him, though he doesn't have time to be with her since of being president. * Reagan Washington: They are twin sisters, that don't get along with each other quite well. Reagan hates being around Amira when she is hanging out with her friends, while Amira doesn't like her for her spoiled and bratty attitude towards her and other students. Deep inside, Reagan loves Amira, and her nature always gets in the way, causing her to be quite mean to Amira at times. They soon bond more when Reagan turns into Cure Terror with other people of the Cosmos team. Cure Freedom is the pretty cure alter ego of Amira. In order to transform, she has to have her Cosmic Compass. Transformation Attacks Music Amira's voice actor, ??? has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Duet Trivia Gallery Category:Pretty Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cure Heartly